Waves of an Ocean
by int0deepx03
Summary: A different ending to the Mark/Lexi confrontation at the end of the Season 7 finale, a sweet one shot. Please Review!


Hey guys, my user name used to be TrueLove67, I have written two older One Tree Hill stories on this site so if anybody is a fan of the show ( or the way it used to be back in earlier seasons ) you should check them out :)

This is just a quick one shot for Mark and Lexi, my version on what should have happened in the season 7 finale when he met her at the vending machines. I havent written a story in almost 3 years, so I might be a little rusty. The ideas were just floating around in my head and I decided to write them out. Please review and let me know what you guys think!

His voice rings in her ears and she could already feel her spine start to tingle. Never before did she understand the feeling that girls always swooned over, the butterflies in your stomach, the hair on the back of your neck standing up, and the sweaty palms all seemed to escape her in every relationship she had thus far. Then he spoke to her. He made her believe in something better, in something bigger then herself and anything she had experienced. He gave her hope. And then he constantly pulled it away from her. It made her crazy, it made her head spin and her heart beat too fast. And she couldn't live without it. Avery kept her close, he kept her safe. But safe was no longer what she thrived for, no longer what she needed. She needed the thrill that only those gorgeous ocean deep blue eyes could giver her. It had been so easy in the beginning, and now she was fighting for the love of her life and neither of them even knew it.

"You told Avery that he could have me? That you were letting me go?" She didn't mean to yell the words, and the volume of her voice surprised her. The words were coming out of her mouth too fast and it was too late to stop them. All the scenarios that she ran through her head seemed miles away now, and she only had this moment in time, these few tired minutes.

"How could you do that to me? How could you just give me away, to some other man no less, how could you just let me go? Who do you think you are? You don't have all the power over me, you don't decide who I can be with and who I cant, you don't decide who I love" The power behind her voice was strong, but inside she was melting. She didn't want this to happen, not here, not now. She didn't want to have some long drawn out dramatic stance where she proclaimed her love for him and demanded a better outcome for their relationship. But it had already began and there was no stopping it now.

"Lexi, do you really believe this was easy for me? That giving Avery my blessing to be with the only girl I can truly see myself with, do you think that was easy for me? It was the hardest damn thing I've ever done" He nearly screamed the words, matching her volume and intensity. He stepped towards her, his hand extended but he stepped back again when he saw her flinch. "But I did it for you, I did it to give you what you want. To give you a chance at being happy"

"Avery makes me smile, he holds my hand, and brings me coffee and actually puts me first in his life. I like him, I like him so much. I admire his work ethic and his sincerity, I like the fact that he is a decent person who actually gives a crap about the people around him. He is good for me, we would be good together" She squished the nutri grain bar between her clenched fists and shook her head. "You took that away from me. You ruined something that could have been potentially great for me"

"Im sor.." Mark began to apologize but she cut him off before he could complete the word.

"Don't apologize to me! You did this, you put us in this situation. You walked away because you wanted a family and now you have one. And your happy. And im stuck watching you be happy. I hate knowing that your happy, when I can never be. I can never be happy until its with you. Don't you see that? Because of you none of those things Avery does for me will ever be good enough. Nobody will ever be good enough, because I've already had you" She wanted to pace around, to move in any other direction, to find any other distraction then his beautiful eyes staring back at her. It was as if her feet were frozen in place by his stare, and there was no where for her to go. " I don't want any other option, I don't want to see what else is out there or play the field or kiss any other damn frogs, I just want you" She confessed the words before they could process in her mind and now there was nothing she could do about it. She couldn't rewind time, or somehow hope that he didn't hear her. She knew he did, because now he was moving slowly towards her and with each step he took her heart beat a little bit faster.

"If you want me, and I want you then we can make it work Lexi, I promise we can make it work. I don't know what the future hold for us, and I can't promise that it will be easy, but I'll be there with you every step of the way. If you give me the chance to hold you again, I would never let you go. I would never walk away or leave you behind. You're my saving grace Lexi Grey and I cannot stand to be without you" His words were tender this time, and meaningful. She could see the sincerity written on his beautiful features the butterflies began to move in her stomach again.

"You were willing to let someone else have me" They were only inches apart now and the words traveled as a whisper as a few shining tears rolled down her porcelain cheeks.

"I thought you gave up on me. I thought I was doing something good for you, something to make you happy" His thumb sweeped across her wet cheek, gathering the tears and erasing them as if they were never there. "You hold my heart Lexi, I could never give you to someone else. I wouldn't survive it"

Her pink lips crashed upon his before she even realized that she was in his arms. The kiss was urgent and feverish, filled with passion and intensity. The nutri grain bar fell to the floor as one hand grabbed at his soft hair and the other wound around his neck to pull him closer. It was as if she couldn't get enough of him, like no amount of him could ever satisfy the desire she held for him. His arms were tight around her waist, their bodies as close as they could be. Their heart beats pounded in rhythm and their kisses increased in urgency. Maybe things would never be simple between them, but neither could deny they loved the other with everything they had. She was his saving grace and he held the key to her heart in those ocean blue eyes.

If the reviews are good I might continue with this and make it loonger then just a one shot. Please let me know what you think! x0 Laura


End file.
